


A Medic's Necessity

by scalphunter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is So Done, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, CT-8911|Match, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: ‘Alright, Kix, alright. You don’t have to yell’ that is Fives and Anakin marvels at the man’s bravery, as he does many a time on the field, but this is practically asking to be screamed at.Kix turns, and the look he gives Fives could turn Illum into Tattooine – it’s impressive.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	A Medic's Necessity

Kix was yelling, actually yelling, even Anakin had been avoiding the med-bay, insisting he was fine, and managed to out-talk his way out of Kix’s grip.

It hadn’t lasted long, really, because Anakin actually had to push a shiny, whose name he believes is Match, towards medical who had burned his hand. He was young, tears welling up and willing not to cry in front of his General, which as respectable as it was, none of that ever bothered him. He wasn’t about to berate a rookie for being hurt and feeling pain – he was a human! Anakin couldn’t give a kriff if he cried, what he did mind, was the ranting and raving head field medic who had taken over the medbay - pulling any extra shifts to cover where he could - and rather obviously wasn’t going to be stopped.

‘Are you-? Captain, I know you have a brain, I have seen the evidence of it, so could you perhaps USE IT WHEN THINKING OF THE WELL-BEING OF YOURSELF?’ the last nine words are yelled, screeched almost, and Anakin spots Rex trying to calm Kix down, with little to no avail. Kix just seems more irate in his bunched up body-language. ‘Stop. Sit still, don’t move or so help me I will forget to give you anaesthetic’ he growls, and Rex lowers his hands in defeat, eyes pleading to his own medic. Kix makes a face at him.

‘Alright, Kix, alright. You don’t have to yell’ that is Fives and Anakin marvels at the man’s bravery, as he does many a time on the field, but this is practically asking to be screamed at.

Kix turns, and the look he gives Fives could turn Illum into Tattooine – it’s impressive.

‘Fives’ he says, and it appears that Fives’ realises his vital error, as he backs away, leaning as far as he can away from Kix’s imposing figure, still sitting on the bed. ‘You went back onto the field after I had finished stitching you up, you went against two of the GAR protocols for clearance, and then got yourself injured once again saving _that di’kut’s_ ass!’ he jabs a finger at Rex, ‘So, can I yell?’ he asks, carefully neutral, and Fives shuts his mouth, nods mutely, spotting Anakin with a face of pure terror.

‘Kix’ Anakin says softly ordering, the shiny next to him is looking like high-tailing it out of there is a good idea, however when Kix actually looks at the injury his temper fizzles out into his duty and taking care of a brother not yet stupid enough to defy his orders, is his paramount priority.

‘Take my advice, kid, be like these two in everyway that isn’t to do with injuries and you’ll be fine’ he says, and Rex and Fives glance at each other, the easy compliment from their medic was quite nice to hear.

Kix patches up the shiny and wraps his burn, telling him of the applications of bacta and if it hurts more during the night and begins to pus, to come to medical immediately. The kid nods, a _yes sir_ slips out and he tries to salute but his hand hurts too much. Kix waves him out of it. Once the kid is happy to go by himself, Kix rounds on Anakin.

‘What did you do, General?’ he is scanning him for injuries, trying to move him. Kix hadn't been on the campaign, hadn't been planet-side, and had not wasted time, instead he had pushed himself to the brink as men flooded back in droves.

‘Me? Oh, I am fine, I just wanted him to get to you without thinking more on it’ he says and Kix looks like he doesn’t believe him, narrows his eyes, but says, thankfully, nothing more.

‘Kixy!’ Jesse looks a tad worse for wear, one of the last up from the campaign, and Anakin can see the fatigue in his face, the way he is squinting. He looks at Rex and then Fives and then grins at his favourite medic. ‘Can I have a patch from my back, pretty please?’

He’s doing that thing, that wide-eyed innocence which for some insurmountable reason makes Kix’s invisible spikes recoil. Anakin doesn’t get it, honestly, Jesse is just as much of a pain in the ass as Fives, but Kix gives him passes for something that probably has the word _Kamino_ in it. Kind of like how if Waxer does something stupid Cody will shout at him - and by the force has Anakin heard _that,_ even Obi-Wan had looked shocked _-_ but if Wooley does it, Cody carefully explains why he shouldn’t.

Jesse is Kix’s Wooley.

‘Of course, you can’ he says, lightly, and Fives shakes his head, looking at Jesse with blatant distaste at being treated unfairly whereas Jesse gets niceties.

Rex looks a mixture of proud and fond and irritated. Although, he might have a concussion so that is probably why he is gazing at Jesse like that. Anakin worries about Torrent sometimes.

‘Be nice, I need them’ Jesse says, addressing the other two as if they aren't his Captain and Lieutenant.

‘Don’t coddle, Jess, or they won’t learn’ Kix argues, searching for the bacta patches.

‘Have you tried positive reinforcement?’ he asked, all cheek and bluster. Kix rolls his eyes.

'Don't you start, positive reinforcement doesn't work on these two, otherwise I would feed them sweets everytime they didn't causes my blood pressure to hike up' Kix states and behind him Rex frowns, deeply offended. The Kix makes pushing motions at at Jesse, ‘Get out of my med-bay’ he ushers, pressing the patches into Jesse's hands deliberately.

'Okay, I will, see you later. Captain, Lieutenant - General' Jesse smirks, and walks out, with a jaunt.

'Kix? When we the last time you slept?' Anakin asks and Kix swivels to attention. Kix's eyes dart towards Rex and then this guilty expression flits across his features.

'I don't know, sir' he says, honestly at least, and Anakin sighs, and damnit he can hear Obi-Wan in his head saying _'They take after you, they all want to make you_ _proud'_ and hates himself for it.

'Right, take yourself off-duty, I am sure Bones and Preacher can cope without you and go and sleep' he says, levelly, using his no-nonsense tone that Ahsoka had told him many times makes him sound like a dick, but he couldn't care less.

'But sir-'

'I don't need six reasons why you should stay, I know you have them ready to go, but Kix' Anakin puts a hand on the man's shoulder, 'We need you, we need you at one hundred percent.' he thinks, and then grins slyly, thinking of what Rex did to him a few months ago, 'I will set Commander Tano on you, and she will sleep on you until you do' he offers, 'So it is your choice Kix' he says and watches Kix balk and stutter.

'I'll go. Please don't wake up Commander Tano, sir'

Bingo. No-one, not even the war-hardened-Torrent-Medic, wants a woken-up, groggily irritated Torgruta on their hands. 

Rex looks approving, a slight smile on his face and Anakin calls for Bones.

'Can you take over Kix's duties, he is clocking off for six hours. Can you make sure Captain Rex and Lieutenant Fives get looked after'

'Yes sir! Of course.' Bones says sharply, and then glances at Kix with a kinder expression, saying nothing, and saluting before turning towards Rex first.

'Right. Well. Please don't die within a six hour time frame, sirs' he says, anguishly, and Rex nods.

'Get some rest, Kix'

That wasn't a _no_ and Kix knows it. He taps on a padd, signing himself out, and then lets Anakin carefully steers him away.

They walk out of the medbay, and down towards his shared medics quarters and Kix sighs deeply infront of the door, hand hovering at the button.

'If I see you earlier than six hours, I will follow through on my threat' Anakin says casually.

Kix snorts, 'I know, sir. I know' and Anakin steps away, allowing the manner to enter his quarters without someone at his back.

Anakin stays until the door hushes closed and then wanders back towards the med-bay to keep Rex and Fives company for a bit. Then he'll get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudo & comment if you like it.


End file.
